We Will Miss Them
by thekeeperofwords
Summary: The story of two squires just before the Immortals war. They get famous knightmasters, enemies, girlfriends, and reputations. But when the Immortals war moves to Corus, what happens to the two boys? A story of betrayal, courage, and true friendship
1. Dodson and Cedric

(A/n: ooooook well I literally JUST finished the last chapter of my other story Life Behind Enemy Lines, plus it's 10:00 at night, so I don't know how well I can wrote this first chapter. I'm gonna try tho cuz I'm really excited about this story! Oh yea and most of belongs to Tammy, except Ced and Dod, yada yada)

"And I'd like to conclude with the happy note that all of you have passed the big examinations. Now you may move on, and possibly be chosen as a personal squire to a knight. Mynos save their souls." Turomot of Wellam glanced furtively at Dodson of Akins and Cedric of Tessol. The two new squires smiled wryly at him. The old magistrate sighed and left the room. Wyldon of Cavall stepped up to the dais.

"Congratulations to all of you. Now, the newest squires may move to the squire's tables, so we can start the celebration." He signaled the five new squires to stand and move their trays.

Dodson stood and ran his fingers through his short, unruly brown hair. Cedric stood behind him. All the pages and squires cheered as they moved tables.

Everyone liked the tall, outgoing Dodson and the smart, quiet Cedric. So it was no surprise when Yule of Leland, a fourth year squire, made his way to the first year squire's table and sat down across from Dodson and Cedric.

"Hello, boys. Congratulations," he lightly punched each of them in the shoulder from across the table. "Did you hear about the tournament next week? I'm entering for sure. I suggest you two do, as well. Everyone knows of Dod's skills with a sword , and Ced's with a bow and lance." Yule looked into Cedric's thoughtful brown eyes, then into Dodson's mischievous blue ones. "I pity your opponents."

Laughing, the three boys put their trays away and headed back to their rooms in the pages and squires wing. Yule headed upstairs. Dodson and Cedric's rooms were side by side. The two boys were inseparable friends. Occasionally they spent their time with the tall, black-haired Yule, but mostly they were just the two of them, honing their fighting skills. Dodson was the best fencer of all the pages and squires, and Cedric had never lost a jousting match. It would be no surprise to anyone if a knight picked them to be his squire the very next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cedric was stretching before dawn the next morning when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come on, Ced, let's go!" he heard Dodson say impatiently. Groaning, Cedric patted his blond hair flat and opened the door. Dodson was poised to knock again.

"'Bout time you got here," the taller boy mumbled. "We have to get to the courts before everyone else, if we want to really work."

"Calm down, Dod," laughed Cedric. He was built in a more compact way, and was shorter than his eager friend. "It's before dawn. There's no way anyone will be practicing yet."

Dodson tossed Cedric an apple, and kept one for himself. They both finished them by the time they reached the practice courts.

"Fencing first," said Dodson. Reluctantly Cedric agreed. They both unsheathed their swords and donned practice armor.

"Guard," whispered Dodson.

Cedric knew right away that he would have to be on the defense. Dodson forced him to jump back using a butterfly arc that Cedric countered. Considering Dodson's skill, Cedric lasted for quite a while before Dodson disarmed him. Panting, the two boys took off their sweat soaked armor and rested against the fence.

"Now we tilt," Cedric demanded. Dodson raised his hands in surrender.

"What good will it do you to tilt with me? Use one of the quintains. (a/n: sp?) I need to exercise." He heaved himself to his feet and started the shang workout that consisted of a kick-punch-roll-push up pattern. Cedric jogged to the stable to fetch his roan gelding, Rafe. Quickly he tacked up and grabbed his lance. When he got to the tilting lane, the dummy was ready for a go. Lord Wyldon had been forced to paint a small black dot on the dummy's shield and make the sandbag heavier. Only Wyldon and Cedric himself could master that dummy.

After ten successful rounds with the dummy, Cedric dismounted and led Rafe to where Dodson was finishing his exercises.

"Ready to head in?" Cedric called. Dodson nodded. The boys quickly bathed and dressed for breakfast. They got to the dining hall just in time. Wyldon was about to start the prayer. 

"Dodson, Cedric," the training master acknowledged. "Please sit."

"Of course, my Lord," Cedric said with a bow. Several pages sniggered. Dodson, however, was busy waving to someone over Wyldon's shoulder. The raining master looked to see who Dodson was greeting, and nearly fell off his stool. Dodson, of course, had planned this. There was no one behind Wyldon.

"Do be careful, my Lord," the boy said with a mocking bow and a grin. "We don't want you getting hurt."

(A/n: I'm so excited about this story! I already have most of it panned out. Lol. So what do you think about Dodson and Cedric? I hate explaining too much in the stories, so I'm gonna tell you what every looks like in the a/n. I know its cheating. Anyway, Dod is tall, with sorta shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Cedric is stockier with blond hair and brown eyes. Yule is about Dod's height with black hair and brown eyes. No, he isn't Bazhir. Please review!)


	2. Surprises

(A/n: Well, I hope I can write this chapter without rushing it! I've been wanting to write it for a while, so I wrote about 2 pages and then it all got erased! Now that I've gone through all this trouble, can at least ONE of you review? Lol. Anyway the first chapter was a typo. If it was cut off when you read it, it's fixed now)

After breakfast Dodson and Cedric decided to go for a ride in the Royal Forest. They put away their trays, declined Yule's offer to train, (explaining that they had already done so) and hurried to the stables.

"Does something seem…not right to you?" Cedric asked Dodson immediately.

"The horses seem a little on edge," Dod replied, and opened the door of his gelding's stall. His horse, Swift, was a tall, gorgeous steely gray. Swift was waiting eagerly for him.

The boys brought their mounts to a tacking row and began to brush them.

"Can you hand me that stirrup leather? Mine's broken." Cedric strained for the wall, while still trying to hold Rafe. Laughing, Dodson fetched the strap in question from the box where Stefan kept his extra tack and handed it to his friend. 

After several moments of silence, Cedric fixed his saddle and came around from the far side of his horse.

"You really shouldn't hound my Lord like that. It might get you into trouble some day," he cautioned.

Dodson peered at Cedric from over the top of swifts tall back. "What has gotten into you? Seriously, what's wrong?" He reached up to brush Swift's high neck.

Cedric scuffed his toe on the ground. He was acting strangely untypical and reserved. "Oh, I don't know. We've been friends for a long time, Dod. And when a knight asks us to be his personal squire, we might not get to see much of each other."

"You'll be jousting so much, I bet you'll forget all about me," Dodson insisted jokingly.

"And the King himself will probably choose you for a squire," Cedric said earnestly. "But it's not just that. Don't you feel like…like something is going to happen?"

Dodson scooped up a handful of soiled hay from the stable floor and tossed it at his year-mate. "You think too much. Live life!"

He mounted Swift and Cedric did the same. As they were riding out of the stable, Cedric muttered: "You live life enough for both of us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride was peaceful and uneventful at first. Soon, however, the boys strayed from the designated path. They often did this, and Cedric, who had brought his bow along, quickly shot two grouse for the cook's pot.

"This ominous feeling is getting worse," Dodson said suddenly as the sun disappeared behind a dark cloud. The forest sounds had stopped. Not a single bird chirped, no crickets played. Even the wind had stopped its gentle whistling through the swaying pines and oaks.

Suddenly, with an ear-splitting screech, a huge hairy creature dropped from the trees, suspended on a sticky pink strand of web. Although he had never encountered one, Cedric recognized it as a spidren at once. The thing's silver teeth glinted in the muted sunlight, and it was so close the two squires could smell its rank breath. Before either Dodson or Cedric could move, the Spidren had swung up it's right foreleg. Dodson drew his sword and hacked the tip off. With a strangled scream the creature cleared its spinneret and readied to launch its deadly web. Finally shedding his paralysis, Cedric nudged Dodson and kicked Rafe to make their escape. The terrified horses wouldn't move. Finally Dodson managed to get Swift to back-up, and Rafe followed. Soon the boys were galloping towards the palace, ducking branches and jumping logs. After what seemed like hours of glancing over their shoulders, the friends arrived at the palace's Lesser Gate. Both horses were covered with sweat and foaming at the mouth, fighting to get the bit out of their teeth. Rafe's eyes rolled frantically when the guard appeared to let them in.

Stefan the hostler vowed to sooth and groom the horses while the boys took their story to Wyldon. The training master heard them out and hurried to the King's council room. Surprisingly, it was occupied by King Jonathan, Gareth of Naxen, and Raoul of Goldenlake.

"Dodson of Akins and Cedric of Tessol, Jon," Wyldon said with a small bow. The squires copied him.

"Of course, of course," said Jon. "I'd like to speak to you boys about something."

(A/n: sorry, I was going to continue, but my baby bunny requires my attention. So I will write more after 10 (TEN) reviews!


	3. Royal Squires

(A/n: Wow, not the ten reviews I wanted….but thanks Snow_angel_9875!!)

Dodson bowed deeply. "Yes, my Lord?" He tilted his head up to look at the king, then stood.

Jonathan beckoned them to his side and produced two tunics. They were the silver and blue of a palace squire, but had a gold badge of the Royal insignia and beautiful gold-linked belts.

"I'd like both of you to be something new that we're trying this year. Royal Squires. It would mean both of you staying around here, helping myself and my council, and doing knight's work. Of course, if you two wanted to travel more, with an active knight, I would understand. But considering both of your talents and skills, I had wanted to keep you around here." Jon smiled at them.

Dodson and Cedric both knelt. This was a great honor that neither of them wanted to pass up.

"We'd be honored, my Lord," Cedric replied. They both stood as Jon handed them the uniforms.

"Good. Now, lets talk about that Spidren," Jon said.

Dodson gawked at him. "How do you--?"

Raoul let out a hearty laugh. "Jon's had his eye on you two for days now, scrying. I'd like to say, I'm impressed with the way you handled that monster."

Dodson grinned boldly and Cedric turned his head away, embarrassed by the compliment.

"Sadly," Jon went on, "there will be more Immortals, no doubt. They're springing up everywhere. Surely you've heard about the attack on Pirates Swoop. I fear that this will erupt into a much greater conflict. And we have to keep our eye on the late Emperor Ozorne. Gareth has just returned from Carthak, and we believe the newest Stormwing member will prove very troublesome."

Dodson and Cedric, of course, had no idea what he was talking about, but kept their faces carefully blank. They would surely find out about the news soon.

"Well, that's all for now," Jon told them. "You boys will have more liberties than other squires, and are not required to wait on me. Tomorrow, though, I think you should come on the Spidren hunt through the forest. Tonight you may either dine with me or your friends, but I expect you to be at the stables by the morning bell tomorrow!"

Dodson and Cedric bowed again and left the room, speechless and awed. Finally, as they neared their rooms, Dodson was able to say something.

"This is going to be great! Royal Squires…I like it. And we'll have more privileges than other Squires! I can't wait to see the look on Foster's face! So at Midwinter, we won't have to wait on people! We can dance and meet girls!" He slapped his leg in excitement.

"Yeah, Midwinter is coming up pretty soon. I had forgotten how close it was. And--" Cedric was cut off by someone stepping in front of them. It was a red-haired boy, just a little bit shorter than Dodson.

"Hello, Foster," Cedric said with mock politeness. He struggled to keep his face straight. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"What are you two so happy about?" Growled Foster. "Let me guess…You're still relieved that no one has picked you as Squires and you don't have to go into the scary world?" he taunted.

"Not exactly," Cedric murmured, and nudged Dodson.

Foster clenched his fists. "You think something's funny, Cedric?"

"Well," Dodson said loudly, "we just forgot who your knight master is, Fos, if you're so cocky about having one the second day of being a squire. You barely passed the big examinations just three days ago, remember."

His face red with fury, Foster threw a punch at Dodson. The taller boy dodged it nimbly, and swung his foot out, catching Foster's ankle. With a jerk Foster was falling. Dodson jumped on top of him and hauled him up by the collar of his tunic. He smashed the boy against the wall.

"I wouldn't do that," Dodson said merrily. "The King would think it amiss if me or Ced showed up at the hunt tomorrow with a black eye, or some such thing."

"The hunt is only for the King, his Council, and several noble soldiers," spat Foster. "You two can't go!"

"Oh! We forgot to tell you?!" Cedric leaned lazily against the wall where Dodson held Foster. "We're the Royal Squires. You know, squires to the King and his council. More privileges, you know."

Laughing, Dodson shoved Foster to the floor and the two Royal Squires made their way to the mess hall.


	4. Challenged

As Dodson and Cedric rounded began to her the clatter of silverware and chatter of the pages and squires eating dinner, they both ducked behind a statue of King Roald to don their new tunics. Cedric then opened the large oak double-door and he and Dodson sauntered into the mess hall.

"Hey Dod, Ced!" Yule called from his table of year-mates. The Royal Squires smiled and waved before sitting down at their designated table. Soon after they were joined (much to their displeasure) by Foster of Roledge and his second-year squire friend, Markus of Vester.

"So I heard that the almighty duo snagged themselves royal knight masters," sneered Markus. His shoulder-length, light brown hair fell into his dark green eyes. He tossed it back with a flick of his head.

"Go away, Markus," Dodson said impatiently.

"We've no quarrel with you," Cedric informed him

Foster stood up, making the legs of the bench scrape on the floor, and shoved the long table. It swayed in Dodson and Cedric's direction before it settled onto the floor again.

"We just thought we'd come wish you goodbye before you two get chopped up by spidrens tomorrow," said Foster. Considering the fact that he was standing, Dodson expected him to walk away. Instead, he walked around the table to stand behind Cedric. The blond boy purposely fixed his eyes onto his tray and paid no heed to the boy behind him. Dodson watched the redhead out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, Foster. These two aren't worth our time," Markus said finally.

Foster shook his head vigorously.

"No, Mark, I just can't stand these two," he growled. "Every since we were pages, they always thought they were the best. They were the favorites. Well it's time to prove that they can be beaten. Dodson, Cedric, Markus and I challenge you to an event of any kind in the tournament in three days."

"Very well, we accept," said Cedric quietly, staring straight ahead. Foster still stood behind him.

"And as the challenged we get to choose the events," added Dodson.

Cedric turned around. "I pick jousting and Dodson chooses fencing. You two can decide who fights who."

"Problem, boys?" Yule had come up unnoticed behind them.

"None at all," Foster muttered darkly, and stalked off. Markus followed him.

Yule watched them go and waited a moment before slapping Dodson and Cedric on the shoulders in a friendly manner. "Don't bother hating them," he said cheerfully. "They're just jealous of you two. I mean, they have a reason to, I guess. You two are the best-liked, most talented boys in training."

Dodson shook his head as they stood.

"We're off to bed," Dodson told his older friend. "We have that hunt tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dodson and Cedric both woke early, before the bell rang. This time, Cedric didn't need Dodson pounding on his door to wake him. He had been so excited that he had barely slept anyway. They got dressed in their new tunics, then went to the kitchens with their saddlebags and oiled food-packs and stocked up on apples, jerky, bread, and soup-balls. After that they went to the stables and gathered all the supplies needed for the hunt that day. Sadly, Cedric put aside his lance. He couldn't maneuver in the dense trees with it. After Dodson and Cedric had polished their saddles, cleaned their swords, and groomed their horses, the morning bell rang. Its six almighty tolls beckoned the Palace residents from their beds to start the new day. By the time the Royal Squires had fastened-on their saddlebags and led their mounts outside, the King and his counsel were starting to arrive.

Jonathan nodded to his squires when he saw them. "Dodson. Cedric. All set?"

"Yes, my Lord," Cedric said.

"Hello, boys!" Raoul of Goldenlake called from the fence. He waved at them with a bog hand.

"Hello, Sir!" shouted Dodson. The light wind ruffled up his fair brown hair, and he couldn't help but think: _it's a gorgeous day for a spidren hunt._

(A/n: I know…I just cant seem to get to the spidren hunt! Ah well, by the looks of my reviews, none of you are reading it anyway!)


	5. Spidren Hunt

The hunting party stayed silent as they rode through the woods. Dodson and Cedric rode side-by-side directly behind the king. The Lioness was on his right, Raoul on his left, and Gareth the Younger on Raoul's left. Behind the main group was a squad of the King's Own and the rest of King Jon's council. 

As the trees started to thicken and no noise could be heard from the palace, everyone slowed to a walk. Raoul of Goldenlake stood in his stirrups to wipe a gloved hand on a drooping tree branch. With a grimace he inspected his finger. It was sticky with a pinkish, threadlike substance.

"Spidren web," he announced. "We must be getting close. This is fresh."

The party murmured complaints or prayers. Spidrens usually kept to the trees, throwing down webs at unsuspecting victims. The King's group was all but unsuspecting.

"Let's spread out," Jon ordered. "Get in groups of two. One person look ahead and behind, the other keep your eyes to the trees. Three soldiers were carried away by spidrens two days past. The webs caught them from above. If you hear the horn blown, regroup to wherever I am. I you are being attacked, yell for help, but you should be able to fight them off. That's why you're here. I didn't bring any burdening, soft-stomached sissies. We're on a spidren hunt. Move out!"

Silent again, the majority of the group paired up and spread out in an arc through the trees. Crossbows were loaded and swords drawn. The few with the Gift scanned around them for traces of the immortals. 

Jonathan beckoned his squires over to him, where he, Alanna, Raoul, and Gary still waited. Alanna and Raoul both watched the foliage overhead warily.

"I want you two close by," Jon instructed. "I know you can take care of yourselves pretty well, and I often forget that you are both new squires. However, we must take care, so would you please always keep my me or either Raoul, Alanna, or Gary." He nodded curtly and nudged his midnight-black horse to take a step forward. The stallion, sensing the immortals, flared his nostrils and rolled his eyes wildly, but obeyed his rider. Raoul followed the king. Alanna and Gary paired up and went left, where the leaves were thicker and the shadows were bolder, covering the ground and shading the tree limbs until they were dark and uninviting. After a moment of peering up into the darkness, Alanna muttered something under her breath and a small portion of the woods was lit with purple light. Gary resettled his sword belt and followed her.

Dodson and Cedric both remained at ease in their saddles. Around them were soldiers and experienced fighters. Neither of the boys felt as if they were in any extreme danger. 

Looking to his right, Cedric briefly caught a glimpse of shadows shifting in a nearby oak. Before he could shout a warning to the others, a feral shriek split the air. The nobles gasped and unsheathed their swords. They were poorly prepared when at least twenty spidrens dropped from the branches on sticky, thick webs. Soon the air was thick was the blur of swords and spears, flying webs, and large spidren bodies. Nothing had reached the two boys yet when they heard a cry coming from the woods in front of them. Realizing that no one would miss them for the moment, so they followed the noise. Unfortunately their loyal horses wouldn't go further. Finding a sheltered, quiet place they dismounted and tied their mounts to a low tree branch, and continued walking to where they figured the sound had come from.

"Hello?" Dodson pushed through the bushes and ducked under a branch. "Who screamed?"

The found themselves in a clearing with a small, shallow creek that ran past a large pit in the ground. Hearing squeaks emitting from the pit, Dodson and Cedric gingerly waded through the water and trotted to its edge. The sight hat awaited them made Cedric gasp. Dodson drew his sword.

Dozens of shrieking baby spidrens swarmed over a young woman's body, baring tiny fangs. The woman looked--and smelled--like she had been in the pit for a while. She sported many gashes on her body, signs of spidrens. She stared unblinkingly at the sky with lifeless eyes. She was dead.

Dodson winced and covered his mouth and nose with his free hand. Cedric coughed. The boy that had been crouching next to the girl, unnoticed, looked up. He had snarled, chin-length hair that might be brown if it was clean. He stared up at them with dark, sunken eyes set in a gaunt, dirty face, He too sported spidren scratches.

"Are you okay?" Cedric called down. "We have to get you out. Spidrens are everywhere." For a moment the boy looked up at them, and Dodson wondered if he understood what Cedric was saying. Finally he nodded.

"My sister," he croaked in accented common, jerking his head at the dead girl's body.

Dodson nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry. We're going to throw you a rope so you can climb out. Hold on." He rummaged through his pack for a moment before finding the coil of rope. He tossed is to Cedric, who was better at knots. The blond boy deftly tied a loop into the hemp roped and tossed it into the pit.

Immediately the tiny spidrens clambered up the rope. Despite the fact that they were a scant four inches tall, the squires had a hard time warding them off. Finally the boy managed to haul himself up, despite the fact that his arms were frail and weak. He was very scrawny, but looked to be a year or two older than Dodson and Cedric. 

"What's your name, lad?" Dodson questioned him.

The boy stared at the ground. His many cuts bled sluggishly. "Olaf," he finally mumbled. 

"Hello Olaf," Cedric said cheerfully. "I'm Cedric, and this is Dodson."

Dodson smiled and handed Olaf his water flask. Olaf nodded his thanks and drank deeply before splashing his face. Silently Cedric went to refill the canteen.

When Olaf splashed his face Dodson realized by his golden skin that the boy could not be Tortallan.

"Where are you from?" He asked quietly.

"The Copper Isles," Olaf replied shortly. Dodson didn't pursue the question.

As soon as Olaf had eaten something and they were all rested the three boys made their way back to where the horses were picketed. Cedric let Olaf ride Rafe, and he led the gelding. As they neared the spot where the hunting party had been, they heard no sounds of battle. Dodson prayed that the fight had not moved elsewhere. He didn't want to lose the group. Luckily, when at last he could see through the trees, he saw the King's group resting against trees, tending wounds, or watering their horses.

Jon heard footsteps and he looked up, his face etched with worry. When he saw Dodson, Cedric, and Olaf, relief spread over his features.

"Mithros be praised," he said when they came close enough to hear. "You boys are alive! I thought the spidrens had…"

Dodson bowed. "Never, my Lord. We're too ornery to get killed or carried off. In fact, we brought a victim back for you clutching embrace."

"Sorry if we gave you a scare, sir," Cedric amended. He helped Olaf off of the horse.

"I'm just glad you two are alright," he said quickly. "We were lucky. No casualties. Not that I expected them from the beginning, but when I saw how many…It was close. Who's this now?"

He looked at Olaf. "This is Olaf, my Lord," Dodson explained.

"Hello, Olaf," Jon said kindly. "I'm King Jonathan of Conté ." At this Olaf's eyes brightened with what looked like enthusiasm or interest. "Why Don't you come with me and we can see Lady Alanna about your injuries." Gently he guided the younger man to where Alanna was inspecting Lord Martin's injured arm.

"He talks to Olaf like he's simple," Dodson whispered to Cedric behind his hand.

"Well, Olaf _does_ act the part," Cedric insisted. "I mean, he just stands there, not talking. His appearance doesn't help matters, either."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally the weary group make it back to the palace. They were greeted by soldiers, commoners, and nobles alike at the Palace gates. At Jon's command the soldiers split the throng so the hunting party could pass and retire for the night. Once inside, they left their horses to the hostlers and the squires and Olaf followed Jon inside to his counsel room.

"You two did a man's work today." Jon smiled at them. "There's not much I can say that you don't already know, just that I'm sorry you won't get more real combat as Royal Squires. But, like I said, you'll be functioning practically as knights. Now, I'll get Olaf settled. You can go tell your friends all about the hunt."

They bowed and exited the room. Without bothering to change, (their scratched faces and mussed tunics were a proclamation of their heroic battle) they dashed to the mess hall just in time to walk in on the middle of a prayer. Sourly Wyldon finished his blessings and fixed them with a stern glare.

"You boys look…dirty," he observed with a vexed tone.

"So sorry Sir, but there was this big spidren attack, we just got back in time to grace you with our presence." (A/n: can you guess who said that?) Dodson said with a flourished bow.

Yule stood and everyone fell silent again. "Let's hear it for our glorious protectors, the Royal Squires!" he proclaimed.

All of the pages and squires cheered and clapped. Except for two. Foster and Markus stubbornly sat with their arms crossed and wearing bitter expressions.

When Dodson and Cedric finally sat down, Foster was waiting for them.

"We've decided," he said quickly without looking at them, "that Markus will do the joust and I will fence." He tried desperately not to grow pale as Dodson sniggered. Failing, he fled.

(A/n: WHOO! 3 pages. K that's long. Now that I've gone through all this work, I STILL cant believe that I only have 2 reviews. *cries* k PLEASE review!)


	6. Tournament

Dodson woke before the bell to the sound of wood scraping in his hearth. He opened a weary eye. His room looked the same: the oak wardrobe stood in the corner by his window, his weapons rack was directly to the right of his bed and it held newly-cleaned weapons, the entrance to his privy and dressing room was still dark, and a Yamani painting of a forest hung above his head. Finally he looked directly in front of the bed to his hearth. Someone crouched their, stoking the embers of his fire.

Groggily Dodson swung his feet out of bed and sat up. The early morning sun's rays were just beginning to filter through his window.

"Good morning," he yawned to the palace servant. The servant jerked around. Dodson was shocked to be looking at a clean Oluf. The older boy's cuts were now new, pink skin. The shadows on his gold-skinned face were mostly gone. He was more filled out and didn't look so starved. He had even washed and brushed his dark brown hair.

"Oh…Hello, Oluf," Dodson said awkwardly. Briskly he turned to pound on the wall connecting his room to Cedric's. "Ced, Get up!"

"Five more minutes," came the muffled reply, as if Cedric's head was buried in his pillow.

Dod grinned and turned to Oluf, who was huddled in the corner by his door.

"I didn't expect to see you hear," he announced to the servant.

Oluf shrugged. "King Jonathan give me good job, since I jut come from Isles."

Dodson shrugged in return. It made sense. Oluf, having nowhere to go, needed a job and a home.

"Well, Oluf, I thank you for keeping me warm. If you need anything, just let me know." He rose from his bed and winced when his feet touched the cold floor. Bracing himself, he lunged over to the small rug by his desk and landed on his feet. "Now if you would excuse me, Cedric and I have a tournament today, and I require some time to prepare."

Oluf nodded mutely. "As you say, Sir." In a moment, he was out the door.

Once again Dodson reached over to pound on the wall and summon Cedric from his slumber. "Cedric! Today's tournament day!"  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Dodson heard Cedric jump out of bed and heard his yelp as he, too, experienced the cold flagstones.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They met outside their doors before breakfast. Cedric's hair was wet from washing, and Dodson had scrubbed his cheeks pink.

"How tough do you think Markus will be?" Cedric asked his friend. Dodson laughed.

"Not worried, are you Ced?" He ran his fingers through his forelock.

"Not one bit," Cedric replied steadily. "But you must be aware," he punched Dodson lightly, "that Markus is bigger than I, and Foster is smaller than you."

"Come now, good Sir," Dodson shoved his hands in his breeches pockets and looked around. "Do not tell me this is a contest between us. We're partners. Best friends."

Cedric smiled and started walking towards the stairs. "We waiting for someone?" he joked.

"Yes, actually," Dodson said distractedly. "King Jonathan said that he would meet us here with the Lioness and Raoul of Goldenlake."

"Now you've gone and made me feel stupid. _Why _are they meeting us here?"

"Well--"

"Ah, boys, good of you to wake." The King and his friends appeared from around the far corner of the page's and squire's wing. "I thought that perhaps we should have a little meeting before your first tournament. Come on."

Slightly confused, Cedric and Dodson followed the knights into the main palace and up into the war room. Everyone made themselves comfortable.

"Now that we have experts in your area, boys, do you have any questions?" Jon settled back. It was hard for his squires to remember that he was the king.

After the silence stretched out for several long moments, Cedric cleared his throat tentatively. 

"Well…uh…I was wondering whether I should spread out my weight to balance, or hone it on one place, considering my larger opponent." Cedric grimaced. He thought he knew the answer, but didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Well, Cedric, that is a controversial question, believe it or not." Raoul laughed and rose from his chair. "Come with me. I have a match in an hour or so. You can help me arm up, and we can discuss the finer points." He slung an arm around Cedric's shoulders and led him from the room.

Now just Dodson, Jon, and Alanna were left. 

"Any questions, Dod?" Alanna asked patiently.

Dodson pondered for a moment. "Now that I think of it…I don't really need an answer. I could figure it out on my own, but I may as well…Foster and I are built on pretty much the same lines. Should I use my strength or my skill?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People started filing into the stands. Dodson took no notice of them as he stretched and limbered. Real armor was not worn in tournament fencing matches; instead, padded armor was donned by the participants. Before he slid the padded cloth helm over his head, Dodson looked around. His knight masters were sitting in the high-ranking noble area with a good view of the fight. Cedric sat with them. He could see his other friends, along with other people he knew, in the stands. Foster was leaning against the fencepost, pale and scowling at him. Markus was nowhere to be seen.

A herald trotted out to the center of the arena. Dodson and Foster walked to him.

"Do both of you boys swear to adhere to the laws of chivalry and honor? You know the rules of the tournament." Both boys nodded. "Then you may begin on my command."

The herald backed away. He waited until the squires were in position before he shouted: "Guard!"

Foster swerved around Dodson's immediate attack and drove for the taller boy's stomach. Dodson blocked easily and swung his blade around and feinted a cut. He quickly jabbed forward. Foster rolled just in time to not lose right away. Staying low, the redhead took swipes at Dodson's feet. Panting slightly, Dodson jumped over the blur that was Foster's sword. Foster scrambled to his feet. Before he had time to raise his weapon, Dodson had his blade pressed against his opponent's throat. It was over.

"And Dodson of Akins wins!" Declared the herald from behind that fence. The stands erupted in cheers.

Grinning victoriously, Dodson removed his helmet and stored it under his arm. He held out a hand to Foster. "Good match."

Foster scowled and turned away. He returned to his knight master, Douglass of Veldine, who was counting coins into Jon's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fully armored, Cedric waited alone by Rafe before his match. He and Raoul had settled on a technique. Now he watched Markus lead his dun stallion onto the tilting field. All of Cedric's knight masters and friends were watching him. He wasn't very worried.

The herald rode out and confirmed that rules to them. Markus smirked at Cedric. Quickly Cedric led Rafe back to the mounting post and waited for the herald's call. Finally it came. He swung into the saddle and Markus did the same. As soon as he was settled, he urged Rafe into a gallop and slid his feet into his stirrups. Soon Markus's shield loomed in front of him, coming closer. With the art of practice, Cedric leaned forward and put his weight into his stirrups, couching his lance into the crook of his arm. Just as Markus was about to hit, Cedric's stirrup leathers snapped. The blond boy fell heavily into his saddle and swayed, barely staying atop his horse. Without thinking, he clutched the saddle with his thighs and put all of the force he could muster behind his lance. He hit Markus squarely, and barely moved when his opponent's lance rammed his shield. Markus went flying into the air and landed with a clatter of plate armor.

"Foul!" Shouted Raoul and Gary together. "Those stirrups were meddled with!"

Several heralds hurried onto the field to check on Markus. Another helped Cedric off his horse. 

"Alright, lad?" he asked Cedric. The squire nodded. "That was quite a feat to stay in that saddle, boy. You have lead in your behind." He slapped Cedric on the shoulder and led Rafe away.

Jon, Alanna, Gary, Raoul, and Dodson rushed onto the field, clapping his back in congratulations and admiration.

"That was cheating," Alanna growled finally. Quickly Jon ushered them off to a bath and supper.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Turomot of Wellam peered at Markus of Vester over the top of his podium. 

"Do you, Markus of Vester, plead guilty to intentional cheating at a royal tournament, which could have resulted in the loss of fifteen gold nobles and possible injury or death in your opponent's part?"

Markus, after being nudged by his knight master, nodded forlornly.

"So be it," muttered Turomot. "Your punishment is banishment from Court for two years and expulsion from your knight training."

People in the courtroom gasped. Wordlessly Markus was led to the door. Before he left, he cast Foster an accusing, betrayed look. Court was adjourned.


	7. Midwinter Party

Cedric leaned casually against Dodson's door as his friend peered into a mirror and straightened his tunic. Cedric had been ready for the first Midwinter ball half an hour ago. 

"Come _on_ Dod, you're taking ages!" Cedric complained with a grimace.

Dodson finger-combed his chestnut hair. "Cedric, you must understand: we're not going to be serving, which means we have to look good for the girls!"

Cedric raised quizzical eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Wasn't it _you_ that said all of ladies at court were either homely or taken? In that case, I can't understand why--"

"Don't be a prat, Ced!" Dodson finally turned from the mirror and gave Cedric an obvious look. "A new batch of Ladies from the convent just arrived last night. Honestly I thought you kept up with these things."

Cedric thought this over and shrugged. "Then let's go meet these ladies."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The banquet hall was decked-out at its best. Nobles and courtiers mulled around tables set with finery and delicate foods. Squires stood at certain intervals, offering finger bowls, candied fruits, cheeses, and drinks. Right away Dodson noticed Foster, posted by his knight master (Douglass of Veldine). A pretty young girl stood shyly behind Sir Douglass.

The Royal Squires briefly met with Jonathan. All he had to say was that they should act like courteous gentlemen. Smiling dashingly, the two walked onto the dance floor and looked around for the new ladies.

"Cedric! See that one…With the strawberry-brown hair?" Dodson's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Yes, I see her," Cedric replied distractedly. "Go talk to her, and I'll charm Sir Douglass's daughter."

They set off. Dodson weaved through dancing couples to where his lady stood with several others. She looked at him when he walked up. A smile touched her lips.

"Hello, fair lady," Dodson said with a bow. "My name is Dodson of Akins. And you are…?"

The girl giggled. "Kelly. I've heard of you."

Dodson smiled broadly. "Really? From who?"

Kelly looked thoughtful. "Oh…lots of people. But mostly my father."

"Your father…" Dodson tried to hide his confusion.

"My father, _Wyldon of Cavall_." The training master's daughter settled her hands in front of her. "He tells me so much about you."

Dodson laughed to cover his shock. "Some of it good, I hope!"

Kelly smiled mischievously.

Dodson held out an arm. "A dance, Lady Kelly of Cavall?"

She placed a delicate hand on his offered arm. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cedric shook Sir Douglass's extended hand.

"Cedric! How are you?" Douglass boomed.

"Splendid, Sir. I hope I find you in good form," Cedric replied with a bow.

"Of course," said the knight. Foster, scowling, tapped him o the shoulder and whispered something into his knight-master's ear. Douglass frowned and shook his head.

"What brings you here, Squire Cedric?" asked Douglass, casting a meaningful glance at his squire.

Cedric straightened his shoulders. "I was hoping to ask your daughter for a dance, my Lord."

Douglass chuckled. "Samantha? I'd like you to meet Cedric of Tassol. He is a Royal Squire. I highly respect him."

Cedric blushed.

Samantha took a step from behind her father and curtsied. "Hello, Squire Cedric," she said quietly. "It's an honor."

Cedric brushed her hand to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearing the end of the ball, Dodson and Cedric reported back to King Jonathan to where he sat with the Lioness, Raoul, Gary, Gareth the Elder, and Lord Martin.

"Have a good night, boys?" asked Jon slyly.

"Of course, my Liege," insisted Dodson.

"Are those two girls yours?" Alanna remarked, staring at someone over their shoulders.

The boys looked back.

"Be right back," Cedric said quickly to his knight masters. They hurried to their ladies.

"We're for bed," announced Kelly. Dodson winked at her. She knew exactly what he meant. She stood on her tiptoes as Dod leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled shyly but quickly. Dodson turned around to see what had made Kelly so embarrassed. Wyldon stood across the room, staring patronizingly at him. Dodson rolled his eyes and bowed mockingly.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he muttered to Kelly, and returned to Jon.

Samantha took a step towards Cedric and closed her eyes. Cedric was just leaning in when Foster stepped between them and gripped Samantha's arm.

"Let's not be late for your aunt's party, Sammie-my-dear," he drawled.

Samantha turned red and averted her gaze. Cedric clenched his fists. As Foster led Samantha away, he turned back to smirk mockingly at Cedric.


	8. Hero

Cedric woke earlier than Dodson the next morning, seething with rage. He bathed, dressed, and skulked over to Dodson's door. Without knocking, he walked in. Dodson jumped up, reaching over to grab his sword in one swift movement. When he saw who had startled him he cursed.

"Mithros, Ced! I can't even sleep past the bell in _Midwinter?_" he gasped for breath, recovering from his shock, and slid his sword back into the sheath beside his bed.

"I'm mad," Cedric said shortly, containing his rare temper.

"Why's that?" yawned Dodson. "Because of Foster? Come off it, Ced. You'll have other chances. At least Wyldon doesn't want to kill you."

"I don't care about other chances," Cedric continued in a clipped voice. "Did you see the way Foster held her arm? And called her _Sammie_?" Dodson opened his mouth to speak, but Cedric cut him off. "I want to train. Right now."

Shrugging resignedly, Dodson stumbled into his dressing room and donned practice clothes. The sun had just risen when they went to the training yard. 

The arenas were empty, save one. Neither boys looked to see who was occupying the one arena as they gathered their gear. Face set grimly, Cedric tacked-up Rafe. When they entered the stable, the group of about six people in the arena had stood. Dodson realized that they had been meditating. He peered at the group and realized that it was all girls.

"Girls? Out here? In this cold? At this early hour?" he muttered in disbelief to Cedric. The stout boy shrugged and inspected the girls. Suddenly his face lit.

"Dod! Samantha and Kelly are there!" Cedric exclaimed.

Dodson smiled crookedly. Smugly Cedric mounted up and walked Rafe to the tilting yard, neighboring where the girls were. The squires decided to put on a show and pretend they hadn't noticed the ladies.

As Cedric adjusted his stirrup, Dodson lounged against Rafe's saddle and held Cedric's lance. They talked for a bit, noticing that the ladies were looking their way and giggling. When the giggling stopped, Cedric and Dodson looked up. The girls were stiff with horror. One of Kelly and Samantha's companions let out a loud, piercing scream. Shocked, Dodson whipped his head around to see a large spidren coming at the girls. Without a word he handed Cedric his lance. His friend's face was resolute. Cedric quickly put on his helm, quietly took the lance, and kicked Rafe into a gallop. The gelding spotted the spidren and snorted. One of the girls gasped. The spidren caught sight of Cedric and shrieked, rearing up onto its back legs to clear its spinneret. Smoothly Cedric shifted his weight and leaned slightly forward, bracing himself for the impact. Just as he was about to hit, Cedric thrust his lance forward. He made contact. The spidren uttered a final cry and keeled over, decapitated. Cedric slowed Rafe to a trot and turned his head away, not wanting to see the dead spidren. He led Rafe back to Dodson.

All of the girls ran over to them. Several were crying openly. Kelly, face twisted with grief, threw her arms around Dodson's neck.

"I was so scared," she sobbed into his shirt.

Cedric dismounted and tossed his helm and lance to the side. He tried not to look at Dodson and Kelly. Samantha walked slowly up to him. Her skin was as pale as the snow around them.

"You're a hero," she whispered. He hugged her fiercely. The other girls crowded around the two couples.

"Very interesting, Cedric," called a voice from the fence.

They all looked up. Lord Wyldon was staring at all of them.

"Father!" Kelly cried. "Did you see what Cedric did?"

"I saw," he replied gravely. "Cedric, Dodson, please come with me."

The squires disentangled themselves from the two girls, who huddled together, some whimpering quietly.

"We'll see you in a bit," Dodson told them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wyldon, Jon, Alanna, Raoul, Cedric, and Dodson all sat around the table. The conversation seemed to be endless. The final conclusion was that everyone was shocked a spidren would come so near to the palace. Finally they were dismissed. Everyone got up to leave.

"A minute, Dodson?" Wyldon requested, though it really wasn't a question. Dodson cast Cedric a wary look before the blond boy was ushered out by Raoul. Alanna and Jon left, and closed the door behind them.

Wyldon sat down again, and motioned Dodson to sit across from him. Hesitantly Dodson sat, fighting to keep the doomed look from his face.

"Calm down, Dodson," Wyldon chided. "I won't kill you."

Dodson smiled feebly. He wondered to himself why he was so scared, when normally he would have laughed--with hidden respect--in Wyldon's face.

"I notice you have taken an interest in my Kelly," Wyldon stated slowly.

Dodson bowed his head.

"What? Are you ashamed of it?" the training master snapped.

Dodson's head shot up. "No sir! of course not! Never! I--"

"Silence, Akins," Wyldon ordered. "It's a father's duty to worry over his daughter. I suppose…since she seems to return your ardor…I can not object. However. I will warn you; Don't hurt her, Dodson." He level gaze bore into Dodson's vision.

"Never, my Lord," the younger man replied evenly. "Never."

(A/n: sorry if these chapter endings suck. But I update _fairly_ fast, so it doesn't matter I guess. Just for clarification: Kelly and Samantha are both 14. Dodson and Cedric are both 15. I think I might mention their birthdays in the next chapter. Now…review!)


	9. Library

(A/n: I'm so happy I'm getting reviews! Anyway, this chapter is kinda just filler, and it doesn't really carry the plot (at least I don't think it will) but u didn't need to know that…on with the story! P.s. I think this might have fluff. I have to be careful about my fluffiness because I save this on my family's computer so I use caution in case one of my parents or siblings happen to read it)

Cedric was waiting by the meeting room when Dodson left. They walked in silence until they reached one of the smaller libraries.

"What are we doing here?" Dodson asked quietly. Cedric grinned and opened the door. Kelly and Samantha sat by one of the tables in the corner. No one else was in the room.

"Well…this is a pleasant surprise," announced Dodson as he sat down at the girls' table. Cedric sat across from him.

"We want to talk to you," Kelly said quietly. 

"Privately," added Samantha.

"Well, we're alone…talk," Cedric supplied.

"No," Kelly said firmly. "Alone. Dodson and I will go to the other side of the room."

Dodson bowed and extended an arm to Kelly. "Fine by me! My Lady?" They walked away.

(A/n: first I'll show Dod and Kelly, then Ced and Samantha…but they happen at the same time.)

Dodson led Kelly to another table across the room and behind a bookshelf.

"Alright Kelly, let's talk."

"Dodson…" she reached for his hand.

"Dod, to my friends," he corrected.

She laughed. "Dod. Is my father mad at you?"

Dodson thought this over for a moment. "No. I believe he thinks me responsible, for all my pertness."

"Good," Kelly whispered. Dodson stood and walked around the table to her side. She took a ragged breath. Suddenly Dodson leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back. He pulled her out of her chair, and it tipped over and landed with a crash. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his neck. Dodson stumbled backwards, still kissing Kelly, and leaned up against the bookshelf. They took a breath and continued, unaware of their surroundings.

Finally Dodson pulled away. Kelly questioned him with her eyes.

"If your father…" he croaked.

"My father respects us." She leaned in again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anything in particular you'd like to talk about, Samantha?" Cedric inquired, carefully keeping his hands away from hers.

"My friends call me Sammie," she responded. Cedric's stomach dropped.

"So…You and Foster are close?" he kept the bitterness in his voice to a bare minimum.

Samantha picked up on the concern in his eyes. She frowned and shook her head.

"Foster has…ideas." Her gray eyes shone in the dim light. "He tries so hard to impress me, and my father seems to think he and I would make a good couple."

Cedric could think of nothing to say. Instead he reached out his hand instinctively and clasped her hand. She smiled. Tentatively Cedric leaned across the table and kissed her.

"Jon I know I saw it in here!" the door opened, Immediately Dodson, Kelly, Cedric, and Samantha sprang apart, but the newcomers had spotted them.

Raoul and Jon stood in the doorway, frozen in mid-sentence. Both wore puzzled expressions.

"Sorry, Ced, Dod," Raoul said slowly. "Are we disturbing anything?" 

"Nothing that can't be avenged," Dodson replied through gritted teeth.

"That's all right, my Squires," Jon boomed. "I need your help anyway. Raoul and I are going to study-up on the immortals and find out what is occurring in the Royal Forest. We need to find a document in here. If we may…?"

The two girls, beet-red with embarrassment, curtsied to the two famous men and scurried out the door.

The four men settled themselves around a table.

"You're going to pay, Raoul," Dodson warned.

"Jon is here too!" Raoul protested.

Jon raised his eyebrows and pointed to the hearth. A jet of blue fire hit a log and made it shatter. When Jon clenched his fist, the ash, fire, and fragments of charred wood disappeared. 

"Well, maybe I'll attack King Jonathan whilst he sleeps," Dodson mused.

"_Yes, twenty four hundred men. I see them with my own eyes. Celebration in three months. No guard, no worry." _An accented voice drifted through the walls of the library.

The door opened again. This time, Oluf stood, precariously balancing several logs on his head, using one hand to steady them. In the other hand he held a pitcher of water and four glasses. The air around his shimmered faintly white.

"Hello, your Highness," Oluf said meekly.

"Good day, Oluf," Dodson said, a touch of suspicion in his voice. "Who were you talking to?"

"Talk to?" Oluf asked in a curious voice. "I talk to no one. You imagine things. Here, water."

He poured all four of them water and quickly fed the fire. Then he left.

"Interesting fellow," Raoul commenting, sipping his refreshment. They gaped at him blandly.


	10. Tough realities

The next night was the night Yule was scheduled to take his Ordeal. It was the third night of midwinter, and another ball was held.

Jon, Alanna, Raoul, Gary, Dodson, and Cedric walked into the banquet hall together to the usual tumultuous applause. However, for reasons the Squires didn't yet know, all of their knight masters wore poorly-hidden scowls. The council sat at the high table. Dodson and Cedric both agreed that they would wait with their knight masters until Kelly and Samantha showed up.

"It's midwinter! Can't we wait?" they heard Gary ask with askance.

"No," Alanna and Raoul replied in unison.

"Four thousand? That can't be," Jon mused. "…Islands…Spy…Surrounding the palace…battle…Traitor?"

Dodson and Cedric both leaned inconspicuously closer to the table, enabling them to hear the conversation.

"We must scout the enemy's position," Raoul rumbled.

"We leave tonight," Alanna concluded.

Shocked, Dodson and Cedric looked at their knight masters. Jon looked back at them, eyebrows raised.

"Where are we going?" Dodson breathed.

"Not _we_," Jon corrected, and stood. "I need to find Lord Wyldon. Would you boys stay here please?" He walked away, responding formally to the greetings he received.

"What's going on?" Cedric demanded Raoul suspiciously.

Raoul smiled tightly and ushered them into a corner.

"You see boys, someone in the palace must have been giving the Copper Island and Carthaki renegade troops information about our armies. They're going to lay siege, and we didn't catch word until now. Jon, Alanna, Gary, a company of soldiers, and I are riding out to scout and possibly delay them."

Dodson scuffed his foot on the ground.

"What about us?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to leave Jon, Alanna, Raoul, and Gary alone.

"You boys stay here, under Wyldon's guidance."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Dodson and Cedric's faces were stoically set as they readied their knight master's supplies and horses. Bitterness set in their hearts, preparing for the expedition they would not be a part of. Grimly, Raoul and Alanna came to collect their horses. The squires followed behind, leading Jon and Gary's mounts.

"Be good," Alanna advised as Dodson and Cedric watched them ride out. They didn't exchange any other parting words.

Cedric and Dodson trudged back up to the palace. It was nearly midnight. The ball had ended early, due to the fact that four of the leaders were leaving. Only ten people remained in the Hall when Dodson and Cedric arrived.

"Boys," Wyldon nodded curtly and made his way over to them. "I…I'm sorry. I sent Kelly and Samantha back to Cavall."

Dodson's head shot up. Cedric looked at the floor in shock.

"Why?" croaked Dodson. "We didn't even say goodbye."

Wyldon's brow furrowed in irritation. "Perhaps Raoul wasn't frank enough with you. A siege will be laid upon the castle before the month is out. I don't want them here for that."

Cedric still stared resolutely at the floor. His head spun. What had Raoul said? Traitor…that's it. Sammie wasn't here because…

"_Yes, twenty four hundred men. I see them with my own eyes. Celebration in three months. No guard, no worry."_

"Goddess…"he whispered.


	11. It begins

Miserably the two boys began their walk back to the Squire's Wing, but before they even reached the courtyard, they heard the cocky, lilting voice of Foster.

"…Yes, Sir Douglass. I've the letter from my father. He would like to contract the bridge between Veldine and Roledge. It's right here." There was the scratching sound of paper being unfolded. Dodson peered around the corner. Sir Douglass was reading a letter, lips moving silently.

"You would like to take Samantha's hand, Foster? But you're only fifteen!" Douglass's face was mild, but doubt was hidden in his eyes. "I thought that Samantha was courting Ced--"

Foster was rigid with anger. "Cedric of Tessol has expressed his want to be with Samantha. I doubt she returns his feelings," he said tersely. "And as to the matter of age, I would plan on waiting until I got my shield. Or do you just think Cedric is more capable than I? I, your own squire?"

Douglass sighed. "I'll have to think on it, and ask Samantha," he finally replied. "I'm going in. Don't stay up too late; we have patrols tomorrow." He walked out of the courtyard.

Dodson and Cedric waited until Douglass was out of hearing range before stepping into view of Foster. Cedric's face was carefully blank.

"Trying to ruin more lives than you have already, Fos?" Dodson proclaimed boldly. Silently, Foster stared back at them. His hazel eyes glittered in the dim light.

"I've wasted enough time trying to match up to one of you," he retorted quietly, unusually thoughtful. "Now, I'm just trying to be happy. Why deny me of that?"

"Because you've been trying to steal any of my happiness for ages, you godless, spiteful coward!" Cedric's dark eyes were narrowed dangerously. Without a word, Fostre strode away, and was quickly swallowed by darkness.

Dodson leaned over to Cedric. "You've finally grown a temper."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instead of taking the scant hours before dawn to sleep, Dodson and Cedric stayed up and played chess. It was a gloomy time for them: the girls they were courting had been sent away, their knight masters were gone, and their rival was acting oddly. Neither knew what to think.

"What if the Council doesn't get back before the siege is laid?" Cedric finally said. "Check."

Dodson moved his king from danger and fixed Cedric with a thoughtful stare. "Suppose they don't. We can still fight. Honestly, we're not acting like ourselves lately." Cedric shrugged. He was about to move his queen, therefore achieving victory, but the morning bell rang. The boys sprang up and sprinted to the chapel. They pushed to the front of the crowd. Slowly, the Chamber door swung open. A few tense seconds passed before Yule stumbled out, pale and sweaty. His short black hair was mussed, but his eyes were bright and alert. The crowd erupted into cheers.

After congratulating Yule, Dodson and Cedric wound their way to the back, intending to leave. A group of first- and second-year pages waited by the doors.

"Hello," a black-haired, blue-eyed boy said. "I'm Roald."

The squires dipped their heads. "Highness," Cedric acknowledged.

Roald nodded in return and proceeded to introduce Balduin of Disart, Faleron of King's Reach, Prosper of Irenroha, Cleon of Kennan, Nealan of Queenscove, Joren of Stone Mountain, Garvey of Runnerspring, Vinson of Genlith, and Zahir Ibn Alhaz. All were awed to meet the famous squires.

It took a while for them to untangle themselves from the eager pages. Uneasy, they immediately afterwards went onto the ramparts. They put themselves a fair distance from between any guards. Finally they were alone.

"I have to tell you something," Cedric said, staring straight ahead. Dodson grunted his attentiveness. "Remember how Raoul said there might be a traitor? I think it's Oluf."

Dodson jerked. "What?" he squeaked. "Even if that's so…After all we've done for him? It can't be."

"It can…maybe. Remember? We heard him talking? Then that white light. I think he has the Gift and was doing a speaking spell." Cedric punched the wall. "If only we had proof!"

Dodson stayed silent. The sun shifter higher into the sky. Slowly the fog began to disperse.

"Wait!" Dod said suddenly. "See that?" He pointed into the distance. Slowly Cedric began to see large, moving clumps. Clumps moving under banners. Figures flew in the sky over the clumps.

"Mithros," Cedric moaned.

"It's the siege," Dodson confirmed.

They raced to Wyldon's office. He was sorting through piles of paper.

"My Lord!" Dodson yelled, halfway through the door. "The siege! It's visible on the horizon!"

Cedric stopped to bow before he, too, blurted their story. Once again Wyldon calmly heard them out.

"I'll gather the defense troops," he said finally. "Get ready."

The squires nodded and ran to collect their armor and weapons.

(A/n: I will warn you now that the next chapter will be the last. It is very sad. Some *cough MOLLY cough* may not want to read it. But it's the climax and the ending of the story.)


	12. Best friends

(A/n: well, as I warned you last chapter, this is where the betrayal, courage, and true friendship takes place. As you must know, this is what the whole story is leading up to. Right now, I am a little regretful that I have to write this. It's sad. But I still hope you read it. In fact, I'm desperately hoping to get at LEAST 20 reviews for this story. It has been fun to write. lol this sounds like some kind of speech. Anyways I hope it doesn't seem like Dod and Ced have slid ooc.)

Hundreds of grim-faced men lined the ramparts of the palace. Some of these were squires. Some were even older pages. The attacking party from the Copper Isles and Carthak renegades, along with many killer centaurs, hurroks, winged apes, and stormwings made its way towards the palace. It was getting very close. Two squires stood boldly amongst the men. Dodson of Akins and Cedric of Tessol, the most skilled squires at court.

"Well," Dodson drawled, eyes locked on the enemy, "the Council didn't make it."

"They'll be fine," Cedric replied quietly. He had abandoned his lance for a bow and arrows that he wielded with deadly accuracy. Dodson had his sword. Neither they, nor many of the men, wore armor.

"How are you two doing?" A tall, black-haired, dark-eyed boy joined them, eyes lit recklessly. "It's going to be quite a fight."

"We're just fine, _Sir_ Yule," Dodson said with kind mocking-ness. Cedric smiled bravely at their older friend. A stormwing curse split through the air. The men on the ramparts, and those outside the castle walls, rustled and shifted their weapons.

Within minutes stormwings and hurroks crowded the air above their heads. They swooped down and attacked with claws, teeth, and jars of blaze balm. Resolutely Dodson and Cedric fought them off, doing their share of the work. Soon the human soldiers had arrived at the palace. The numbers of Riders and Tortallan soldiers guarding outside the palace were insufficient. Soon, grapple-hooks were being tossed over the wall. Dodson took a peek onto the ground over fifty feet below. Battle was raging. Many were dead.

"This is no siege!" Someone yelled over the din. A strangled cry of agony followed.

On Cedric's left, a grapple anchored in a notch in the wall. The knight stationed there quickly tried to throw it off. A large hurrok with demonic-red eyes and a frothing mouth cut him down.

Moments later enemy soldiers started appearing over the wall. The Tortallans fought them off at first. Soon their numbers became too large. The dead Tortallans had to be tossed over the wall to make room for the reinforcements that waited below in the castle courtyard.

The Royal Squires held their ground and fought off any enemy. Neither had been scathed yet. A yell tore Dodson's gaze from in front of him.

"Hurroks and Centaurs! In the Royal Nursery!" Yule of Leland was out of breath and sweating. His report was aimed at Lord Wyldon, several yards down the wall from Dodson and Cedric.

Wyldon looked undecided for a moment. He reached a decision and tore away from the enemy and ran down the wall, heading to the nursery alone.

Dodson was dazed. He respected Wyldon. Wyldon was Kelly's father. If he owed anything at that moment, it was to Wyldon and the Realm. Assisting the training master would be assisting both.

"I'm going to help Lord Wyldon!" he shouted to Cedric over the roar of battle. Cedric, preoccupied, nodded.

Dodson turned and dashed for the stairs. Before he took two steps, however, a hurrok swooped into the air in front of him and knocked him off the ramparts with a slash of its claws. Dodson caught a fleeting look at the hard courtyard twenty yards below before he was falling.

Cedric saw all of this, almost in slow-motion, and lunged for Dodson. He caught his friend by the sleeve of his jacket.

"It's alright, Dod, I've got you," he gasped, and resettled his grip.

Dodson took a few shuddering breaths before he could speak.

"Can you pull me up?" He looked up at Cedric, blue eyes shining.

Cedric shook his head. "I'm trying. I don't have the strength."

As if to prove the point, Dodson was slowly lowering. Cedric fought to keep a good hold of him. He was sliding on his stomach on the ramparts. Half of him was hanging over the wall, holding Dodson.

Suddenly a cheer went up through the Tortallan men. Many crowded around the wall above the Lesser Gate. Cedric strained to see what the extra commotion was about. Trumpets blared.

"It's the King, Raoul, Gary, Alanna, and the rest!" Cedric informed Dodson through gritted teeth. Dodson smiled weakly. "They fought through the enemy!"

Suddenly a roar of triumph sounded above Cedric's head. Dodson saw the huge, scarred Copper Isles soldier breach the wall and stand over Cedric. The blond boy was helpless, both arms being used to hold Dodson. Dodson watched with horror as the soldier raised a battle axe and let it fall. Cedric cried out, and suddenly Dodson was falling…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dodson woke in the hospital. It was crowded was men. He found his vision was blurred and he couldn't move. His bed was next to Cedric's. Their knight masters, Wyldon, and Baird hovered over them. Wyldon's arm was in a sling and a huge cut ran from the corner of his eye to across his temple. Everyone looked somber, anxious, and worried.

With some effort and a grunt of pain Dodson looked over to Cedric's bed. The sheets were stained red. Meekly Cedric opened his eyes, saw Dodson, and attempted a weak smile.

Dodson's vision went dark. He shuddered. Wincing, he turned his head in Cedric's direction and said: "I'll see you…"the words died on his lips. He was gone.

"…In the Realms of the Dead," Cedric finished the sentence. It was his last act. He, too, died.

Raoul stared at them in shock. Alanna dabbed an eye, attempting to muffle her sob. Gary shook slightly. Jon was in a daze, unable to register it.

Oluf, who had been crouching at the door unnoticed, took a breath and stole into the shadows…

*King Jon's speech to the Pages and Squires, that spring.*

"…We Survived the Immortals War, as they're calling it. We survived, but at a price. You know as well as I how many knights were lost, how many crippled. Thanks to Lord Wyldon, you older pages and squires were also able to fight, to defend our people. You did well--but I can see there are faces gone from this room who were present last fall. We shall miss those who are gone…"


	13. theme song

__

Sound the bugle now,

Play it just for me

As the seasons change, remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on

I can't even start

I got nothing left, Just an empty heart

I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me

Lead me away

Leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now

Tell 'em I don't care

There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere

Without light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark

Lay right down and decide not to go on

Then from on high, somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls "remember who you are"

If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight

Remember who you are

Yeah… You're a soldier now,

Fighting in a battle

To be free once more,

Yeah that's worth fighting for!


End file.
